1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method, medium, and system for compressing and decoding mesh data in a three-dimensional mesh model, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and system for compressing and decoding geometry data of respective vertexes in a three-dimensional mesh model.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional mesh data processing and displaying technology can be applied to diverse fields, such as CAD (Computer Aided Design), computer graphics, computer games, virtual reality, medical images, and the like, using mesh data composed of geometry information of vertexes constituting meshes and connectivity information among the vertexes.
Diverse methods of compressing and decoding such three-dimensional mesh data have been proposed. For example, “G. Taubin and J. Rossignac, Geometry Compression Through Topological Surgery, ACM Transactions on Graphics, Vol. 17, No. 2, 84-115p, 1998” shows great concern in the improvement of a compression rate of three-dimensional mesh data.
Recently, as wireless network environments attain maturity with the development of mobile communication network, it is on an increasing trend to make efficient use of diverse applications through a portable phone or a portable communication device. Such a portable phone or portable device, however, may be relatively inferior in capacity of a main storage and operation capability in comparison to a large-capacity personal computer (PC) or server.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system capable of compressing and decoding three-dimensional mesh data even with relatively low operation capability and memory capacity.